


A Picture Is Worth

by cedelede



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedelede/pseuds/cedelede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is NOT a morning person. Stiles, however, is kind of an all day person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Is Worth

_Click._

Cora's first conscious thought is _No. Sleep._ She's almost immediately back in its clutches when...

_Click._

Her internal dialogue is more of a whine now. There's shuffling on the bed beside her and her expression must show how much this pains her because an amused _Morning, sunshine_ greets her. Cora is NOT a morning person. Stiles, however, is kind of an all day person.

_Click._

Cora balefully opens her eyes, just enough to glare. Stiles has his phone in his hand, snapping another picture for good measure.

"Awwww. Don't be mad, baby. But you do look supremely hot all sleepy and angry. Makes me caught somewhere between scared and aroused."

He drags out the _r_ in 'aroused' dramatically, falling down beside her with enough force to violently shake her side of the bed. Cora blinks at him. Fuck consciousness. She closes her eyes.

_Click_.

Stiles has been up for a while, apparently. Because he starts telling her about something he found online while he was looking for something else. Cora isn't really listening but she does catch something about male wolves that Stiles says explains so much about Derek and Peter. His words gradually become indistinct, a comforting and familiar sound washing over her and lulling her back to sleep. Until...

_Click._

"Oh my _GOD!_ "

And that is definitely something she's picked up from him. Throwing his phone across the room is all her, though. While he's still HEY-ing in outrage, she pulls him close by the back of his neck until she can breathe in the scent of him from his skin directly. Stiles calls this her taking a hit off of him. Because he's a dork. But maybe he's more right than either of them will admit. She's been tightly wound for so long, yet just the smell of him releases all the tension running underneath her skin.

Stiles wraps his arm around her waist and Cora smiles privately into his neck. Fuck it, she likes cuddling. And Stiles always traces shapes onto her back with his fingers. They usually turn into letters which turn into _You're so hot_ or _We should totally be fucking right now_ or something about bees. It is Stiles, after all. Every once in a while, though, she catches _I love you_. They haven't said it out loud yet. Cora kisses his neck three times. Every time. And every time, his heart skips a beat in response. Maybe it's stupid. To not just say it. But she has her reasons and she's sure he has his. This feels like _theirs_. And yeah, she loves this hyperactive genius totally nerdy boy. She didn't think she could still do that before him.

Stiles does like to prove her wrong.

_Click._

"How? HOW?!"

Stiles' laughter rings loud in her ears as she tackles him underneath her, finally finding _her_ phone pinned beneath him. The picture cuts off half of Stiles head, but catches all of his smirk half hidden in her hair. She looks more serene. Totally unguarded, eyes closed and a small upward quirk to her lips. Cora changes her home screen photo to it. Just barely. Because then Stiles is tossing her phone to the floor with his and pulling _her_ down, hand tangled in her hair and eyes locked on her lips.

Stiles always has the best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: 
> 
> http://hellanne.tumblr.com/post/65259399075


End file.
